In response to the NIH Program Announcement PAR-13-279, Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (CDU) proposes to continue and expand the success of the Accelerating excellence In Science (AXIS) program. AXIS is the integrated home for clinical and translational research. AXIS houses experienced leadership as well as a myriad of clinical, translational, community-partnered activities, well matched by the education, training, and technology resources and excellent research core services. In the first five years, AXIS has laid the foundation at CDU to establish itself as the central hub of translational research. In the next five years, CDU will continue building on this progress and further develop its focus as the main research infrastructure program that will promote multi- and interdisciplinary collaborations between CDU investigators and community partners targeting health disparities. The vision of the University Research Enterprise is to be a leading player in the national effort to eliminate health disparities, specifically through AXIS in three areas of focus which disproportionally affect Service Planning Area 6: Cancer, Cardiometabolic Disease (CMD), and HIV/AIDS. AXIS proposes three programmatic goals that align with the vision of the University's Research Enterprise: Goal 1: To enhance the infrastructure capacity in translational research in the areas of Cancer, Cardiometabolic, and HIV/AIDS. Although other areas of research at CDU will also be served, the focus will be to create expertise and research success in these three areas. This aim will also ensure that CDU continues to provide national leadership in reducing health disparities by increasing the quality and quantity of researchers from minority and underserved populations conducting disparities research. Goal 2: To integrate basic, clinical, and community-partnered translational research by fostering collaboration among disciplines, departments and schools at CDU, and collaboration with community leaders and investigators across other research institutions. Goal 3: To facilitate professional development and best practices in mentored clinical and translational research training on minority health and health disparities. To reach these goals, the AXIS Center will include 8 Cores that will offer services, resources, and training for all research conducted at CDU: 1 .Administrative Core, 2.Collaborations and Partnerships, and Community Core, 3.Professional Development and Pilots Core, 4. Evaluation Core, 5.Biomedical Informatics Core, 6.Research Design and Biostatistics Core, 7.Clinical Research Resources and Facilities Core, 8. Technology and Laboratory Core.